Shadow the plushie
by StarBenderforFireBender
Summary: Two siblings moved into a house given to them by a unknown person. One of them is Sonic the hedgehog and his younger sister Soleanna. Both have no idea what the house holds. Yeah if you have any questions about the characters like Soleanna and Cyr just email me and I will tell you about them. STORIES WILL BE BACK ONLINE AFTER AWHILE I PROMISE.
1. The beginning of the curse

_A hundred years ago a powerful magician protected the world. This world however was different from the world we know. This world was full of humanoid animals that could walk, talk, and even run as fast the wind. This wizard protected everything from the smallest of bugs to the master emerald. Even though he was a human he was dubbed the protector of this world, but he wasn't the only human there. There was another one, but this one was not as big as the other. The second human was his daughter. Her name was Maria and she was the only human besides her father._

_The magician, although loves his daughter very much, had to always travel and leave his daughter in the care of the royal family. Every time he did she would always feel alone. With no other humans on the planet she had no one to play with. Sure the royal family treated her with kindness and treated her like they would their own, they just didn't have any kids her age. By the time she turned thirteen and started to become a young woman a war broke out._

_Fearing for his daughter safety the magician created a guardian so that no enemy would dare harm her. With his magic he created a black hedgehog with red stripes on his arms, legs, and his quill. His quills were different from any hedgehog that you would meet. Two on each side of his face would start downward then they would curve straight up. He had one quill that stuck straight up while one in the middle would go straight down. But the one thing you would notice would be his eyes. His eyes were so red that they shined like pure bloodied rubies. He had a tanned muzzle and often a frown upon it. He wore silver armor along with silver and red shoes, but on each foot and wrist was a gold ring. Attached to his side was a sword he never let out of grasp, so that should an enemy approach it would only take second for them to regret it. Along with his deadly sword skills, he could also surpass the wind itself._

_When he was created he was given one command and that was to guard Maria with his life. He did just that. Every time he saw an enemy come his and Maria's way he would cut them down with one swipe, but as fate would have his life would forever change._

_One night while he was guarding her door an enemy came through the window and within seconds killed the girl. Even though Shadow heard the noise came in to investigate, but he didn't expect to see the girl barely breathing with a knife in her abdomen and a man standing over her holding the knife. He charged at the attacker, but he got away as easily as he had came. Out of sight the hedgehog ran over to his charge and pulled out the knife and tried to stop the bleeding, but nothing he did helped her any. As she smiled at him and said her last words to him he just cried. As her last breath came to fast, her father came in even faster._

_As he saw the sight in front of him, he gripped his staff tighter then he ever done. The scene in front of him filled with rage like never before. There in front of sat his creation holding his daughter with a knife beside him. He was holding his hand at the wound. The man yelled at his creation for betraying him and his daughter. As the hedgehog tried to explain what had happened the magician would hear none of it so within blind rage, cursed the hedgehog forever unless he found someone that would trade their life for his. The hedgehog became nothing more than a stuffed animal for a child to play with by day, but by night he was allowed to be his normal self. And so for a hundred years the hedgehog remained with the wizard never let out of sight until the day the wizard passed away and left him with someone he knew he could trust._

"Sonic!"

A angry voice yelled at a certain blue hedgehog who, at the time is packing along with his sister, flinched at the voice. He sighed and picked up the box full of memories.

"You didn't have to yell in my ear Amy."

The so called Amy was a pink hedgehog like Sonic. She crossed her arms and glared at him and he just flinched again and looked away.

"You promise me that you take me out to eat!"

Sonic sighed as he placed the box by the door and turned back around to pick up another box.

"I can't Amy. I'm packing with Sole so we can get to our house before dark thank you."

A purple hedgehog smirked as she leaned closer to her brother.

"You just wanna get there early to see a certain echidna and have him "help out" right big brother?" Sonic blushes furiously while, Amy huffed and stomped her foot and the purple hedgehog flinched at the sound.

"But YOU promised!"

"Yeah well, I was promised to be an only child. See how well that worked out?"

As soon those words left a certain pink hedgehogs mouth a stuffed toy was aimed at her head. Blue eyes glared at the black and pink headed hedgehog. Black eyes with white irises looked at the purple hedgehog in surprise.

"Be nice to your sister cyr."

Amy smirked and turned her attention back to Sonic. As she was about to speak the purple hedgehog spoke up.

"I don't see why you can't get Rouge to take you?"

With those words out in the open Amy turned red. Almost as red as knuckles. She started stammering and stuttering about something and Soleanna just smirked and high fived her friend next to her.

"Nice Sole. You broke Amy."

Said hedgehog shrugged her shoulders while moving her red bangs out of her face while putting her blue hair up. Sonic sighed and shook his head as he walked out the door with two boxes in his arms all the while mumbling something about sisters and friends.

"I can't wait to see your new place! I bet it's awesome!"

Cyr said to her friend as she began to dial on her phone. When she was done she handed it to Amy who put to her ear.

"I don't know. The realtor said nobody has lived there for years and it could be run downed. But what gets me is that the house was left us by some one who we don't even know! That's just creepy."

She picked up a box and started outside when her friend spoke up.

"Maybe that old wizard left it for you and your brother. Oh and better yet maybe you have to take his place to protect the world!"

Soleanna shook her head at her friend and walked down the stairs of their old apartment.

"Good thing about it though is that we get to be closer to you and Amy! Heck even Tails and Knuckles!"

Cyr grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah! Now we can see each other when ever we want!"

The blue headed hedgehog nodded her head. Knowing this move was going to be good for everyone especially for her and her brother. Who has a certain crush on a certain echidna. She can use that to her advantage.

* * *

As they got all of their stuff into the car a black and pink motorcycle pulled into the parking lot. All four stared at the person who took off their helmet. It revealed to be Rouge the bat in all her glory.

"Rouge? What are you doing here?"

Sonic asked as he looked slightly confused. Rouge walked up to us holding her helmet at her side.

"Hey to you to big blue. I received a call to take Amy out in your place."

Green eyes wandered over to their counter part blue eyes which had turned the other way and whistling a tune.

"Soleanna."

Said hedgehog turned her head back to her brother.

"Yes brother dear?"

"Did you call Rouge on your cell and ask her to take out Amy?"

Confused look took over the face while her friend was snickering at the scene.

"I don't what you mean. If you're implying that I dialed her number and while the phone was still ringing then handed it to Amy who, at the time was blushing and stuttering, had every right to hang up after I gave it to her? Then yes, yes I did."

Cyr couldn't didn't take it anymore and double over in laughter and fell to the ground holding her sides, while yelling ow. Soleanna smiled and shook her head at her friend again.

"She wanted to go out to eat and you're busy moving. So in your steed, big blue, I'll take her out."

Sonic looked at Amy to see she was fidgeting where she stands while blushing.

"I'm sorry Amy. I know you wanted it to be me and you, but I can't leave Soleanna with this big responsibility. Pretty sure would have a break down."

"Hey!"

The purple hedgehog interjected while her friend laughed even harder saying how true it was. Blue eyes glared at the pink streaked hedgehog while they were still laughing. She crossed her arms and turns her attention back to the scene in front of her all the while thinking of a plan to take revenge on her brother and her friend.

"I-It's alright Sonic. I-I don't mind at all. I just w-wanted to spend some time with b-before the announcement."

All hedgehogs tilted their heads at the sentence.

"What do you mean sis?"

Black eyes stared at her counter part sister. Amy smiled while standing next Rouge who was still holding her smirk while putting an arm around the pink hedgehog's shoulder.

"I'm getting married!"


	2. The new home with a bun in the oven

They finally made it to their new home while the sun was setting. As Sonic parked the car and just sat there looking out the windshield while the other two were looking out their windows. All three were silent, not wanting to talk about what they just heard from Amy Rose's lips. Each one had a different look on their face while thinking something.

Cyr was smiling or well, grinning to herself. '_Finally! I can have the house to myself! All the glorious things I can do!'_

Soleanna was happy that one of her friends was getting married. '_I wonder what will happen to their house? I hope Cyr doesn't mess it up.' _ While she thought that her smile turned into a frown.

Sonic.

Al he did was stare straight ahead while thinking, '_What the hell just happened?! How can they- Is it even- Impossible. Just impossible.'_ Sonic sighed and leaned his head against the steering wheel and closed his eyes still replaying the whole scene in his head.

_~ Flashback is here from the past ~_

_"I'm getting married!"_

_As soon those words left her mouth all three hedgehogs fell with their limps twitching. Amy sweat dropped while Rouge had a question mark above her head. _

_"Was that to soon?"_

_Rouge asked Amy, who just laughed nervously at the scene. Sonic was the first one back up with anger in his eyes._

_"To soon?! Try a nuclear bomb just exploded on us and you ask 'To soon?' Of course it-"_

_"Sonic."_

_He was interrupted by his little sister, who was standing next to him._

_"Let's not blow up here. Sure they've only been dating what six months? Two months minum. They must have a good reason wanting to get married so early in their relationship. Right guys?"_

_Amy blushed and looked at Rouge who had a smirk on her face. Everyone prepared for the worst except for Cyr, who was laughing her ass at the news. Sole watched Amy blushed even darker while Sonic just glared at Rouge and crossed his arms. Then the unthinkable happens. Two forbidden words were uttered._

_"She's pregnant."_

_~Flashback is gone because of the present~_

Now it was Soleannas turn to sigh and opened her door.

"Come on maybe unloading will clear your head Sonic."

As all three doors opened and shut while all eyes finally looked at the place where the two will call home.

"Holy crap! How did we miss this?!"

Soleanna yelled as they looked at the castle. The roofs were blue tiles and looked like they needed to be replace. Alot of arches surrounding the whole place. As they looked up they saw sun stained glass window and on top of one of the roofs was an angel holding a cross to her chest. Further up they saw two small towers connected with one roof in the middle and another one in the back. Lastly they saw the dome with angels going all the around same with the small round windows. On the very top was the main angel. She was holding out her hand and looking down at them. She was painted with pale skin and blonde hair with a blue headband. She wore a blue dress that seemed to fit her, even though she's a statue.

"I guess we were so enthralled by the news we missed the scenery, but look at the trees!"

"Huh, weird."

Sonic noticied his sister just standing there looking up at the statue.

"What's up sis?"

Soleanna side glanced at her brother then went back to the statue.

"It's just the angel on the top is human and not Mobian. Weird."

Sonic looked up while Cyr went crazy at the trees behind them.

"It is. Maybe it's the magician's daughter. You know how there is a statue of her with her dad in the middle of the park back in the city."

Soleanna nodded her head then turned around when she heard a crash behind her. They saw Cyr under a bunch of old branches.

"Cyr! Are you okay?"

As they both ran up to her Sonic saw something black flashed past them and into the castle. He was about to go after it, but Sole asked him to help her pick up her friend and carry her into the castle.

As they entered the castle Soleanna went crazy. She let go of her friend and started super speeding all over the place. Marveling the art and how the floor sparkled and how magnificent the stairway is.

"Hey Sole! Care to help?"

Sonic yelled to his sister, but it was to late. She was lost to the sparkles in her eyes and speed off somewhere in the castle.

Sonic sighed as he guided his dizzy friend over to the nearest couch.

"At lest they delivered our furniture before we got here."

He stood there a few seconds before he heard a groan and he turned his head to see Cyr blinking her eyes trying to sit up.

"You okay?"

White iris looked up to see Sonic looking down at her and she groaned while putting a hand up to her head.

"Just freaking fantastic."

"Is 'it' bothering you?"

She sighed and nodded her head as she felt her scar over her left eye burn and pulse a little bit.

"Yeah, but nothing I can't ingore for a few. So where's Sole?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and turned his head back to the archway where he last saw his sister.

"I have no idea. She went into nerd mode when we got inside and 'Sonic ran' off somewhere in here."

Cyr smiled then snickered at seeing her friend running around awing at everything she see's.

"Well you never know with her. It's either antiques or something modern. Heck, she even goes crazy with shiny-"

Sonic was interrupted when he heard his sister scream. Both Cyr and Sonic started running towards where the source of the screaming was.

~ WITH SOLEANNA BEFORE THE SCREAMING~

As Soleanna ran through the castle marveling at the old art or how the marble floor still looks brand new. She was zooming in and out of each of different rooms. She found the library and awed at the sight of different books and wonder where she can start with. She saw a book on the white and gold trimming coffee table and picked it up to see what the title is.

When she did a trip wire was set off. A click went unnoticed by the purple hedgehog as she continued to survey the book. Then a snap was heard along with fizzing and some creaking. Sole snapped out of her world to only be put right back into it when she saw another painting in the hallway and she zoomed out of the room right in time.

Two huge lumber hit each other when the victim left her spot. Crismon eyes watched the scene unfold and glared at the placd the girl headgehog was moments ago.

Sole was in another part of the hallway and was about to head out to the balcony to see the night sky, but was stopped short when she saw a slightly opened door.

"Huh, I wonder who opened it. I bet it was Sonic! That jokester!"

She put her hand on the golden door knob and pushed it all the way open and expected Sonic to jump out and scare her. Except there was no Sonic, but a beuatiful room that took away her breath. The walls were painted a light ocean color and the floor was hawiian cherry and the cieling was pure white that held a mini chandiler in the middle of the ceiling. To make it better the room was huge! With a capitial H!

As she looked to her left she saw the door to the closet and a few feet from it was in wall book shelf. She couldn't stop the grin that graced her features then looked to her right was another balcony with glass doors. She took a step towards the door and heard a click.

"Huh?"

She looked around the room hearing sounds go off above her and the noises drew her to the other side of the room where she saw a huge tied up limber. Her eyes went wide as she relized what's going on.

"Oh shit! It's a trap!"

As those words left her mouth, the rope holding the lumber was cut. Blue eyes widened even more trying to figure out if this was real. She stood there waiting for the impact with wide eyes, but she remebered something at the time.

"Oh yeah! How could I completely forget about them?"

She summoned her gold ring braclets to her hand. Concentrating on the rope that was holding the huge lumber. With her aiming on course she threw her rings hoping that it would hit. Without a doubt the rings hit the rope and cut it, but with the rope cut the log was going faster than ever.

"Bad idea!"

She brought her arms to her face and closed her eyes waiting for the impact. Moments passed and she didn't feel anything. As she opened her eyes she saw the log on the ground a few feet from her. She brought her hands down to her side and sighed in relife.

"Thank goodness that didn't hit me. I would have been flying if it did."

Sole laughed nervously while thinking how it would have sent her flying.

"It would have been better if it did. At lest then you wouldn't be here."

She stiffened up and turned around to see who was talking. When she did all she could do was scream.


	3. We're not alone

A hand clamped over Sole's mouth cutting her off and grabbed both of her wrists in one hand.

"Be quite! I really don't want the other two idiots to here."

Sole glared at the black hedgehog for calling her brother and friend idiots. He saw her glare and smirked.

"Glare all you want, but the fact remains that you and the two uninvited guests are not welcome here."

Sole raised an eyebrow at his statement.

'Uninvited? What does he mean?'

"Mmmph! Mmmph!"

"Huh did you say something uninvited?"

The black hedgehog still holding his smirk and Sole still glaring at him decided enough was enough! She brought up her foot for a round house kick to his face. When she made her move he dodge the attack, but he also let her go. Sole, finally free, did a back handstand and summoned her rings back to her hands as she took her fighting stance. The red streaked hedgehog took a few steps and with a shocked expression on his face while she took her stance.

"I said- Who gives you the right to say we're uninvited?!"

"Shadow the hedgehog."

Sole broke her glare for wide eyes and her mouth agape. To stunned for words.

'Did he say 'Shadow'? The Shadow?! Now that I look closer at him. He does fit the description perfectly.'

As Sole looks closer she noticed that he was wearing the armor and a black sheathed sword attached to his side. Then she looked at his face and noticed the most beautiful red eyes ever.

'He could have attacked me with his sword, but he didn't. Why?'

As she was about to ask him why, Sonic came through the door along with Cyr.

"Sole you okay?"

"And who's the guy?"

Sonic checked his sister for any type of injuries while Sole tried to reassure her brother that she's fine, Shadow spoke up.

"I'll say it again. You are uninvited guests. Leave now while you still can or I'll be force to make you leave."

"Oooh! Someone's cranky."

Cyr teased the other male hedgehog while he held his intimidating pose.

"Leave? What right do you have to say that? You should leave before I-"

"Sonic! Please! Look at who you're talking to!"

Sonic turned his head to look at his sister as he stood in front of Shadow.

"Huh?"

Sole face palmed and walked up to the both of them while Cyr bounced on her heels.

"The hedgehog you're speaking to is THE Shadow the hedgehog. The one in the legend."

Sonic fell backwards with his limps twitching as Cyr squealed.

"OMG! That's so amazing! It's been a hundred of years and he hasn't age at all!"

As Sonic stood back up and looked at Sole while pointing to Shadow, who just let the scene unfold.

"You want me to belive that this is the cursed hedgehog? Really?"

Sole nodded her head while crossing her arms as she staring at Sonic in the face. Cyr was happily jumping around as Shadow looked between the three hedgehogs and sighed.

"Leave now before I change my mind and force you out."

Sonic growled as Shadow started to walk away. Sonic was about to go after him, but Sole put up her arm to stop him and shook her head.

"Let me handle this."

Sole catched up to hedgehog outside in the hallway.

"Hey! You can't tell us to leave!"

Shadow scoffed at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't! This place was left to us! No matter how creepy it was. We already signed the papers so this place is our home now! Wither you like it or not!"

Shadow stopped and looked at the girl in the eyes, He never met another girl stubborn enough not to listen to him besides Maria. As the two stared into each others eyes while Shadow thought this over. Shadow sighed and turns his head.

"Fine, but you'll have to disable the traps yourself and I won't tell you where they are."

Sole smiles and nods her head.

"Thank you and don't worry we'll be okay with the traps."

Shadow took a side glanced and started walking away.

"Do what you will, but stay out of my way."

Sole watched him leave and sighs while walking back to the room.

"Okay I got everything cleared up."

As she entered the room she saw her brother standing there with his arms crossed while tapping his foot. Meanwhile Cyr was jumping all around saying 'Yay!' all the while.

"He's not staying here Sole."

"What?! Yes he is!"

"N, he's not!"

Sole took a step further and glared at Sonic while he took a step forward too.

"Fine if he's gone then you won't get anymore chili dogs."

Sonic gasped.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Sole smirked at his reaction. Cyr stood there watching them fight looking between them with amusement in her eyes.

"Oh I would! I would make sure every hot dog vendor, cafeteria, stand, or our kitchen will ve chili dog free just for you."

Sole poked her brother in the chest while she smirked and he look devastated.

"F-fine! He can stay, but if he does anything weird to you I will beat him to a bloody pulp!"

Sole shrugged her shoulder and walked past her brother.

"That's understandable. Just as long as you hear the other parties story before you do."

Sonic rolled his eyes and left the room agreeing to his sisters request. Sole sighed once again and looked at Cyr for a minute before they smirked wickedly.

"Plan A will be operational once we settled in. I still need you to get the supplies."

Cyr nodded her head.

"Yes! Then I shall give them to you and you shall put the plan into action when I do."

Sole nodded her head once more as they high fived each other.

"Yes! And when it is operational, it shall be glorious!"

Cyr squealed at the thought.

"So glorious!"

Cyr and Sole left the room and continued to explore the castle while trying not to activate anymore traps. Trying, but not succeeding.


End file.
